Twistlight
by Ecolutions
Summary: The first Twilight story which takes place 16 years after Renesmee's birth with a twist in the tale. Things are not as perfect as they appear, or appear as perfect as they seem. GossipGirl meets Twilight, enough said.


I strode exhaustingly across my sleek, polished black car. I threw down my dirty cleaning rag and folded my arms as I huffed in exhilaration at the clean car before me. I had been meaning to clean it since…when was it again? Being a vampire is tough. Literally. You loose track of years so easily; take this car cleaning job for instance.

"Hey Bella," I turned around sharply within a second to face Renesmee. Renesmee and I grew so close- it was odd for her to call me mum, I was more like a best friend.

Renesmee was now 16 years old, and honestly looking better than Jessica Alba. Her hair was vigorously shiny and long, sporting naturally highlighted streaks which stood out in the sunlight. Her figure belonged to a model on a catwalk, and her style was just as suited.

"Nessie- what are you doing back so early?" I put my arms around Nessie and hugged her.

"Missed home I guess." We both released each others grip.

"That's so a lie," I shoved Nessie playfully on the shoulder, "What's the real reason?"

Nessie fidgeted uncomfortably with her large Louis Vuitton suitcase.

"Well…the real reason is I haven't stopped thinking about Jake." Nessie shrugged.

"Right." I gritted through ground teeth.

Renesmee had no clue of Jacob and my self's past. If she did, she'd be disgusted- no doubt.

"I don't get it Bella. What is it that you and Jacob refuse to tell me?" Nessie dropped her suitcase to the floor and gave me an aggravated look.

"I'll explain later. Promise."

I give in too easily.

"Nessie!" Jacobs voice echoed from the mountain tops not too far away.

Within a second, Jacob was standing by our sides, as if he were there the whole time.

"Took you long enough to get back," Jacob grinned widely at Renesmee, and she exchanged a gleaming smile.

I rolled my eyes childishly and moaned, "Oh for gosh sake. Get over the little puppy dog love moment."

Jacobs smile faded quickly and anger took over his facial expression.

"Shut up Bella."

"Make me."

"You know I will."

"I'm waiting."

I smiled in victory. Jacob hissed a low growl and then finally turned sharply towards Renesmee.

"I'll catch you later." Jacob head off into the forest.

Once Jacob was completely out of sight, Renesmee grabbed hold of her luggage and began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" I called.

Renesmee paused suddenly and briefly turned around to face me.

"Don't talk to me until you decide to tell me whatever stupid fight went on with you and Jacob in the past." Renesmee turned on her heels and continued to walk until she too, disappeared.

I honestly didn't know what was wrong with people. So I grew some humour over the past years, is it something to get mad at?

I sighed and almost went into shock when I noticed four people getting out of a car parked unevenly on the edge of the road, the wheels stretched out across most of the footpath.

It was the Denali cult. Where do I begin with the Denali's? I hate Tanya, and I practically hate Kate. Carmen is the only decent one, honestly- and that's only because she doesn't open her mouth that often.

"Isabella! I don't believe it! How long has it been?" Tanya gasped in excitement and ran towards me with welcoming arms.

"Tanya!" I give a brief, yet fake welcoming hug.

"So! Where's Edward and the others?" Tanya smiles and takes a step back.

Offcourse she wants to know where Edward is. That's all she ever questions me about in a conversation.

"Edwards actually away on a three day hunting trip with most of the family." I tighten my folded arms across my chest.

"Oh really?"

"Yes"

"When does he come back?"

"Today."

Shoot. I should have said four days.

"Oh! That's great then!" Tanya beamed.

I imitate Tanya as she turns and runs back towards the Denali's car.

We'll just see how the rest of this day will turn out, seeing as it can't possibly get any worse.


End file.
